The Way To His Heart
by NerdyFairytale113
Summary: Romano gets mad at Italy for spending so much time at Germany's and accuses him of loving the German. Hearing the conversation, Germany is forced to think about his own feelings. GerIta oneshot rated T for Romano's language... Oh and I don't own anything!


**This one was a birthday present to one of my bestest friends and it is one of my Hetalia OTPs cause, seriously, who can have just one? Anyway, just a little GerIta oneshot, sorry it's a bit long. Also, I apologize in advance for any cheese that starts dripping from your computer.**

Germany came home that day to two voices arguing in his living room. One of the voices was definitely Italy, and the other one sounded like the Italian's older brother, Romano. Wondering what they could be arguing about, Germany stood by the door to listen.

"Why do you even stay here with that potato bastard Veniciano? Are you having sex with him or something?" Germany cringed. "You barely even come home anymore, you're always here." Romano, of course, was yelling, but there was something different in his voice today. He sounded off.

"He's not a bastard _fratello_." Italy's voice sounded so very small compared to his brother's. "And I don't have sex with Germany."

"Then what do you do with him every night?"

"I just sleep and so does he. _Fratello_ please. Germany would never do anything like that!" Italy was practically begging his brother to believe him.

"Do you love him?" Romano almost whispered. Germany could barely hear him.

"Huh?" Italy seemed surprised at his brother's sudden change in subject.

"Do you love that potato bastard? Is that why you are always here?" Germany felt himself straining to hear Italy's answer. He couldn't help it.

"Well…" Italy seemed to hesitate for a moment before answering. "Germany's a man, and so am I. Even if I were to love him, he would never return my feelings." When Italy finished, his voice was small and he sounded extremely sad. Germany felt a stab of pain and disappointment. If only he had the courage to tell Italy, but he was still so unsure about his own feelings…

Germany's train of thought was broken by the sound of Romano's voice, still strangely calm.

"So I was right. You do love him." He paused a moment, and Germany wished he could see what Italy was doing. No thinking, he opened the living room door and cleared his throat, both Italians turning to look at him.

Italy turned a dark red, turning his head away from the German's gaze, and Romano just looked up at the bigger man defiantly.

"Hey potato bastard." The older Italian said. Germany heard a mumble come from Italy, but couldn't make out what he had said. Romano had, however, heard his little brother.

"Whatever _fratello_. Anyways I'm leaving. _Ciao_." Romano got up and left so suddenly that even Italy was surprised. Germany just stood near the door and, after a couple moments of silence, looked at his watch.

"It's getting late Italy. What do you want for dinner?"

Italy turned to look at him, a big smile on his face. Germany felt relieved that Italy at least looked happy.

"Can we have pasta?" Germany sighed, not at all surprised at the small Italian's answer.

"We had pasta last night. Are you sure you don't want anything else." Italy thought for a moment and then looked back up at Germany.

"We can have spaghetti! We had ravioli last night." Germany let out a small chuckle.

"Alright Italy. Whatever you want."

"_Grazie_ Doitsu!" Italy laughed as he ran up to give Germany a hug.

The two then made spaghetti, ate it, talked for awhile, and then went to bed.

Italy went to his own bed in the guest room but, of course, didn't stay there for long. After crawling into bed with Germany, he thought for a long time about what Romano had said.

Italy did love Germany, he had known that for awhile now, but Germany only liked girls. Besides, Italy was always annoying the German, so why would he ever return Italy's feelings? Italy sighed and curled up closer to Germany.

"Oh well." He thought and smiled. "At least I can still have my Doitsu."

The next morning Germany, like always, woke up before Italy, not really surprised to find the naked Italian sleeping next to him. When he was making breakfast for the two of them the conversation between Italy and Romano popped into the German's head.

"Does Italy love me?" he thought aloud. "And why did I feel so disappointed when he implied that he didn't. I mean, he's a man, and I'm a man, then why do I feel like this."

After a while of thinking and arguing to himself, Germany looked down at the pancake he was making. He smiled slightly when he realized what shape the pancake had formed.

"I will give this one to Italy." He said. The German smiled again, for that thought made him fully realize without a doubt how he really felt about the small Italian man.

After the pancake was done, Germany arranged Italy's plate, and went upstairs to wake Italy.

After a bit of arguing and threats on Germany's part, Italy finally got out of bed and went downstairs to the dining room.

Italy rubbed his eyes as he sat down at the table and stared at the plate Germany had set in front of him. After a few moments, Italy's eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

On his plate, there was a large, heart-shaped pancake surrounded by small sausages. The edges of the pancake were laced with whipped cream, and three chocolate words sat in the middle of the heart.

'_Ti Amo Italia'_

Italy covered his mouth with his hands and blushed a very deep red.

Germany noticed his reaction, and immedietly thought that the Italian didn't like it. He turned away, a light pink dusted on his cheeks.

"Doitsu…"

Germany turned around to Italy and was utterly surprised at the arms now around his neck, embracing him. He didn't really have a whole lot of time to think before he was also shocked by another pair of lips on his own.

It was hesitant, as if Italy wasn't really sure about what he was doing. When Germany put his arms around the smaller man's waist and pulled him closer, leaning his head down, Italy stood on tiptoe and deepened the kiss.

The stood there for quite awhile, not worried about anything else around them. After a bit, Germany pulled away and smiled when he saw Italy's wide grin. He picked up the Italian and swung him around the kitchen, caught up in the moment of happiness.

When he put Italy down, the young man's grin was even bigger, if that was possible, and he reached up to give Germany another small kiss. The German hugged Italy tightly, burying his face in the smaller male's auburn hair.

"_Ich leibe dich _Italia." He breathed into Italy's ear.

"_Ti amo _Doitsu." Italy giggled.

Germany eventually broke off the hug as well, saying that Italy's breakfast was going to get cold. Italy did finish his food, though he made Germany take several pictures of it before he even started.

After breakfast, the two spent the rest of the day together, simply enjoying the other's company. And just for now, thinking about nothing but each other and their love.

**Translations! I know most already know what these all mean but for those who don't...**

****_fratello- _Italian- brother

_Ciao- _Italian- Bye

_Grazie-_ Italian- Thank you

_Ti Amo (Italia)-_ Italian- I love you (Italy)

_Ich leibe dich- _German- I love you


End file.
